Singapore's Father
by Flutter Nutter
Summary: Dedicated to Singapore's founder, Mr Lee Kuan Yew (1923-2015). Unknown if story will progress.


**AN: Yo everyone, I have two points to make. **

**So this fic is dedicated to Mr Lee Kuan Yew. For those who don't know who I am talking about, Mr Lee Kuan Yew was the founder and ex-prime minister of Singapore! Governing for three decades. Diagnosed with pneumonia, he died at age 91 on 23 March 2015. Thank you Mr Lee, for changing our third world country into a first! And for contributing your life to making Singapore a cleaner and safer country for future generations. May you rest in peace. **

**Singapore is a Hetalia OC. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this. No flames, if you please.**

**_START|START|START|START|START|START|START_**

Two hands clasped each other. Pale, feminine fingers, with perfectly manicured nails intertwined with fingers of a much more wrinkled, bigger hand. A man lay weakly on a bed, in a monotone coloured room. A girl, no more then twenty -in appearance only- perched on a wooden stool beside his white covered bed. Unlike the girl, the man was old, maybe not as old as some, but old nonetheless. Fine gray hair haloed his head, heavy wrinkles lined his face, his hand shook in his companions grasp and his eyes were dull and glassy. There was a time once, the girl recalled, where those same kind eyes sparkled with spirit.

"A-Are you comfortable?" the girl asked after a deafening moment of silence. "Do you need anything?"

The old man shook his head, giving her a small reassuring smile, but exhaustion was evident across his face. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can do my dear Jolene," he croaked "We humans all have our time. Ninety-one is well past my due date." He chuckled softly before breaking off into a uncontrollable fit of violent coughing. Jolene's eyes widened in horror, rushing to grab a glass of water and patting the old mans back, rubbing comforting circles until the hacking ceased. She passed him the glass and he took it with a unsteady hand. "Head up young one," he rasped, seeing the heartbroken expression etched on her face.

"We both know I'm anything but young," Jolene snorted in response. "Hard to imagine fifty years ago my country was only a small third-world country. I don't recall I ever said it actually."

"Said what?"

Jolene looked at him with fond eyes. "Thank you. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been prime minister of Singapore. If you hadn't been prime minister, Singapore would have never been separated from Malaysia and I would have never been created."

The man felt his eyes prickle with unspilt tears, he leaned over the edge of the bed to reach his bedside drawer. Opening it clumsily with frail fingers and taking out a small box. It was about the size of his palm, made of whitewood, a beautiful picture of a singapore orchid carved on the lid. "Here. I want you to have this."

Jolene gasped in surprise, a broad grin splitting her lips as she took the box and opened it. Inside, on a soft white cushion, lay a bracelet. The bracelet was simple strip of glossy red leather, about as wide as her finger, with a silver clasp. A silver disk resembling a coin hung from the band. On closer examination, the coin had an image of a strange creature pressed into the metal, Jolene smiled when she saw the image was one of a lion with a mermaid-like tail. "The Merlion?"

"I thought it was appropriate," he replied in a hoarse voice. Jolene couldn't help but agree, she ran a finger across the bracelet, noticing a string of words printed onto the leather. '_Fight for our freedom'_ she read to herself. "I have no regrets," The old man spoke up, "I have spent my life, so much of it, building up this country. There's nothing more I need to do. At the end of the day, what have I got? A successful Singapore. What have I given up?

My life." Sudden determination burst in Jolene's chest. Standing up and spinning around, she looked the old man directly in the eyes. Charcoal black made contact with sparkling onyx. "Mr Lee Kuan Yew, I owe you so much. You gave up your life to create me, guide me, build me. Now I will protect what you started." She put a hand to her forehead in a military salute. "I'm gonna miss you," she sniffled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Mr Lee raised a trembling hand to mimic her salute, his eyes fluttered wearily.

"Protect the country, pro..protect the people. And thank you... Singapore," he whispered. Eyes rolling back, his hand fell to his side and his body went limp. He was dead.

The anthropomorphic personification of the Republic of Singapore wiped her eyes, and left the room. The pain was going to start soon, this always happened when someone important dies. Singapore stumbled back home, legs feeling like lead and a massive headache pounding her temples. Unlocking the door she dragged herself up to the study and slumped into the chair. The tears had started flowing, she never let herself cry in public. Although she was one of the smallest and youngest nations, she still had a reputation to keep up. Singapore couldn't stop. Hot, salty tears sliding down her cheeks in a steady stream, her breathing became ragged and broken. A sudden sharp pain filled her chest, her heart felt like it was on fire She gasped as a tingling sensation rushed across her skin and without warning she doubled over, violent coughs wracking her small body. Putting a hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop herself, Singapore fell to her knees, a crimson colored coloured liquid sprayed across the fluffy white rug.

"T-There it goes. Should have expected this, al-always happens when someone important dies," she muttered to herself, coughing up more blood. A loud bang, heard from downstairs, interrupted her forlorn thoughts, it was followed by heavy stamps of someone rushing up the stairs. The door flew open, hitting the wall with a _slam_. Someone stood at the doorway, sparkling blue eyes and a wide shit-eating grin. The 'guest' struck a heroic pose.

"SINGAPORE, THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

**_END|END|END|END|END|END|END_**

**AN: Sorry, I suck. I left it at a cliffy because I was thinking if I should turn this into a crossover. If I did turn it into a crossover, it would be Pottertalia. Those are my favourite crossovers. (/) It really only depends on how many people like it. So please R&amp;R, I need the feedback desperately! **


End file.
